Liquid crystal display devices employing a liquid crystal panel can display images with low power consumption, and thus are utilized as displays, such as televisions or monitors, for example. However, liquid crystal display devices have low contrast ratios, as compared to organic electro luminescent (EL) display devices.
Thus, a liquid crystal display device is proposed in which liquid crystal panels are overlaid one on top of another to allow display of an image having a contrast ratio that is comparable to or more than organic EL display devices. For example, International publication No. 2007/040127 discloses an image display device which achieves an improved contrast ratio by overlaying a first liquid crystal panel which displays a color image and a second liquid crystal panel which displays a monochrome image.